Un accidente
by OlivierCash
Summary: Mientras Hakurei estaba observando la lluvia, aparece la persona que menos y más quería ver en ese momento. Hakurei/Avenir


**Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshirogi.**

* * *

Le gustaba mirar la lluvia. La lluvia no era algo que le incomodara y mucho menos un día como ese conseguía ponerle triste. Pese a no ser una persona propensa a quedarse quieta durante mucho rato, sabía apreciar esos momentos en los que uno se dedicaba simplemente a mirar la lluvia. Sin ninguna pretensión y pensando en cosas totalmente aleatorias, o incluso, en nada.

Por lo menos esa lluvia se agradecía, había estado haciendo un calor horroroso esos días. El calor de ese lugar se le hacía insufrible y eso que ya llevaba bastante tiempo ahí. El calor era algo a lo que no había conseguido acostumbrarse. Se le hacía insoportable y esos días había estado más que presente.

Miró hacía el frente, todavía seguía lloviendo y no tenía ninguna pinta de acabar pronto. Todo se encontraba ya embarrado y el sonido de la lluvia llevaba un rato presente, tanto que ya solo lo escuchaba como un simple sonido de fondo.

Suspiró, de verdad la lluvia le agradaba, especialmente cuando le pillaba en un lugar cubierto, o a poder ser en un lugar cubierto donde fuera agradable estar. Porque esos restos de un antiguo templo que se encontraban en un bosque cercano al Santuario y que daba lo justo para cubrirlo de la lluvia no era precisamente la idea de lugar agradable que rondaba por su cabeza.

Ya llevaba como media hora, ahí, sentando en una piedra, con su armadura plateada algo manchada de barro y sin hacer nada más que mirar la lluvia. Puesto que la lluvia le había pillado mientras caminaba por el bosque mientras aprovechaba para hacer una ronda rápida y asegurarse de que no había enemigos cerca.

La mañana se la había pasado por Rodorio, saludando a algunos conocidos que tenía ahí. Esa mañana había hecho un calor espantoso y ya le habían advertido que acabaría lloviendo. No les había creído y en ese momento, podía comprobar cuanta razón tenían.

Al principio le había venido bien el quedarse ahí parado, sin hacer nada y solo pensando en sus cosas. Llevaban una temporada un tanto movida, algo que en cierta manera era normal debido a que era un Caballero de Plata que se encontraba al servicio de Atenea.

De nuevo, miró la lluvia, a decir verdad, en cualquier momento podría simplemente levantarse y volver. Total, el mojarse no le iba a hacer nada, había pasado por cosas mil veces peores. Y ya no aguantaba más ahí quieto.

Sin embargo, la casualidad quiso que justo, cuando por fin había decidido moverse de ahí, alguien se acercó. Por lo que se quedó sentado, alerta por si las moscas y sin saber quien podía ser. Mas cuando lo vio saliendo entre los árboles, se dio de que no podía ser otra persona.

— Avenir— llamó Hakurei.

El de pelo blanco se le quedó mirando, sorprendido de encontrar a su compañero en mitad del bosque. Hakurei pudo notar que Avenir había estado un buen rato bajo la lluvia, tanto su cabello como su armadura se encontraban chipiados. Le echó una mirada de arriba a abajo, sus doradas botas estaban totalmente manchadas de barro. Solo él podía estar haciendo guardia como de costumbre bajo esa lluvia torrencial.

— Pareces una oveja mojada— apuntó Hakurei, moviéndose ligeramente hacía un lateral para dejarle espacio a su compañero para que le acompañara.

— Hola Hakurei— saludó Avenir con una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa, ignorando un poco el comentario que le había dedicado el Caballero de Plata.

— Puedes meterte aquí, así no te mojarás— comentó, señalando al hueco que le había dejado— Aunque con lo mojado que estas ya, no se si la diferencia se notará mucho.

El de pelo blanco negó ante ese ofrecimiento.

—Quiero continuar inspeccionando la zona para asegurarme de que no hay más Espectros—contestó Avenir con un cierto resquicio de rencor.

—No hay ninguno—aseguró Hakurei un tanto molesto. Aunque su relación inicial con Avenir no había sido ni mucho menos la mejor, con el tiempo habían conseguido llevarse más o menos bien y como su amigo, le irritaba ver como se la pasaba buscando Esprectos sin apenas tomarse un descanso— Así que metete aquí, siéntate y ya de paso, te secas un poco—le echó una rápida ojeada—Aunque con lo mojado que estas, creo que tardarás bastante en secarte.

Avenir le miró no muy convencido de ello, mas soltó una pequeña risa.

—¿Un Caballero de Plata diciéndole que hacer a uno de Oro?.

Hakurei le echó una mirada poco amistosa, sabía perfectamente que Avenir no era de los que menospreciaran a los demás por su rango. Y especialmente, Hakurei sabía que Avenir no lo despreciaba por ser un Caballero de Plata.

—Como me levante veremos quien vence a quien—retó Hakurei, mas que dispuesto a tener una pequeña reyerta con Avenir.

Avenir se volvió a reír y finalmente, pareció ceder a la propuesta de Hakurei. Puesto que caminó hacía él se sentó a su lado. Hakurei pudo notar que tan mojado estaba Avenir, mas eso no era algo que importara mucho en esos momentos, sabía a la perfección que una simple tormenta no le haría nada al de pelo blanco.

Ahí estaban los dos, mirando la lluvia y sin decirse nada. No era la primera vez que se quedaban así, Hakurei no sabía si Avenir lo hacía, pero él disfrutaba la compañía del Caballero de Arier. Y suponía que si este todavía no le había dicho nada que indicara lo contrario, sería porque en cierta manera, también disfrutaba de su presencia o simplemente no le incomodaba.

—Lo siento— se disculpó Avenir de repente. Hakurei le miró nada mas soltó esas palabras, en verdad se veía arrepentido—El otro día en el bosque no fui muy amable contigo cuando tu solo te estabas preocupando por mí…

Ese era el tema del que Hakurei más quería evitar hablar con Avenir, tanto que tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para que no se le notara lo que le inquietaba.

—No te preocupes—aseguró Hakurei—De todas maneras, yo fui mucho peor contigo cuando nos conocimos—añadió, esperando poder cambiar de tema.

—En tu caso era comprensible—dijo Avenir. Miró hacía la lluvia con una pequeña sombra de melancolía en sus ojos—El día que nos conocimos estaba nublado, pero no llovía.

—Ya… —Hakurei no supo que más decir al respecto.

Otra vez, se volvieron a quedar callados en un tenso silencio. Lo que Hakurei no pudo hacer esta vez fue mirar a la lluvia. En esta ocasión, solo tenía ojos para Avenir. Y se sentía como un auténtico estúpido por eso.

—La manera en la que me callaste el otro día, me gustó bastante—soltó Avenir de repente.

El de pelo blanco giró su cabeza para mirar a Hakurei, a quien estaba a punto de darle un ataque al corazón. El tema que quería ignorar con Avenir, le había impactado directamente como un puñetazo en las costillas. Avenir se le quedo mirando fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

—¡Fue solo un accidente!—exclamó Hakurei en un visible estado de negación.

—¿Me estas diciendo que accidentalmente me agarraste de la mano, para luego atraerme hacía ti y acabar la acción en un apasionado beso en los labios?—preguntó Avenir con un aire de diversión.

—Tropecé, varias veces.

A eso Avenir no pudo responder con otra cosa mas que con una sonora carcajada. Sin embargo, cuando se percató de lo serio que estaba Hakurei en ese momento, decidió hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para calmarse y dejar de reírse.

—Perdón—se disculpó sintiéndose un poco mal por su compañero—Me sorprendió que me besaras.

—Te he dicho que fue un accidente—insistió Hakurei.

De nuevo, el sonido de la lluvia pasó de ser un sonido de fondo, a ser lo único que se escuchaba. Hakurei no quería hablar del beso, sabía que había sido un error y una estupidez por su parte, lo que menos quería era que Avenir se lo recordara.

El Caballero de Plata salió de sus pensamientos cuando de pronto, notó la cabeza de su compañero en su hombro, giró la cabeza extrañado para averiguar a que venía eso.

—Con todo el pelo que tienes y lo empapado que esta, me vas a mojar—se medio quejó Hakurei.

—Perdón, ha sido un accidente—aseguró Avenir con una sonrisa, a lo que Hakurei no le miró demasiado bien, mas tampoco lo apartó, simplemente se resignó—Lo del beso me sorprendió, no me lo esperaba de ti—habló Avenir con calma y con una ternura que Hakurei no había visto en él—Y si como tu dices, fue un accidente, la verdad es que me alegro mucho de ese accidente.

Hakurei lo escuchó con toda la atención del mundo, le alegraba oír eso y a la vez, le entristecía. Había algo en Avenir, algo que le aseguraba que ese Caballero entregaría su vida en cualquier momento y le dolía el pensar en poder perderlo fácilmente. Había perdido ya a tanta gente importante. Era algo totalmente irracional, él mismo era un Caballero de Plata que tenía pocas papeletas para sobrevivir. Y aun con todo, la presencia del de pelo blanco, le alegraba el día de una manera insospechada. Además, él no era de los que pensaban las cosas, era de los que actuaban.

Por eso decidió dejar de darle demasiadas vueltas a las cosas, ya tendría tiempo para eso, en ese instante era el momento de actuar. Porque o aprovechaba ese momento o no sabría cuando volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa, era más ni sabría si al día siguiente seguirían vivos. Esta fue la razón que le hizo volver a besar a Avenir, con la diferencia que esta vez, después del beso no huyó asegurando que no había pretendido besarlo.

Este beso le supo mil veces mejor que el anterior, se sintió como volando y sintió mil cursiladas más. Y fue por todas esas cursiladas que para él, el beso fue perfecto. Aunque no fue largo, aunque fue torpe, aunque tuviera mil fallos, le pareció el mejor y más perfecto beso del mundo.

Una vez que el beso finalizó, se quedaron mirándose mutuamente, con tantas cosas de las que hablar, pero sin decirse nada. Hakurei no sabía en que momento había desarrollado esos sentimientos hacía Avenir, solo sabía que un día, se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía hacía su compañero de armas era mucho más que una curiosa amistad.

—¿Este también ha sido un accidente?—cuestionó Avenir.

—No, este ha sito totalmente intencionado.

Y Avenir le sonrió complacido por haber escuchado esas palabras. Se veía tan contento por eso, que a Hakurei, durante unos segundos, le pareció ver como desaparecían todos los sentimientos negativos que siempre acompañaban al Caballero de Aires. Solo fue un instante, un maravilloso instante que Hakurei nunca borraría de su memoria.


End file.
